A Huge Surprise
by PercyJacksonismylife5
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover set out to rescue a kidnapped half blood, no one is prepared for the huge shock that follows. Will it destroy Olympus? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Percy

It was a peaceful day at Camp Half Blood. The green hills and fields of strawberrys were as beautiful as ever. The Satyrs were chasing around the wood nymphs hoping for a kiss they probably won't be getting. Not the kind of day you would expect to change your life forever right? Wrong. As I was heading down to the sword arena to meet Annabeth (we were going to have some one on one "sword fighting practice" if you know what I mean) I saw Grover running towards me.

"Hey Grover I thought you weren't suppose to be back for a couple weeks!"

He ran up to me gasping.

"Emergency!"

Well this can't be good.

"Whoa, Whoa, catch your breath. What's wrong?"

"I found one."

"A half blood? Isn't that kind of your job?"

"No! No! This one is different. More powerful. Almost like..."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to Chiron fast because there's another problem."

"What?"

"She's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

We all sat around the ping pong/ conferance table in the big house while Grover told us what happened. All the cabin leaders were there. Annabeth sat down next to me.

"Thanks for blowing me off" she muttered. Oh right, Annabeth was waiting for me at the arena. Stupid.

"I'm sorry"

She sighed, "I know"

I took her hand.

"We have to go after her right away! For all we know she could be dead right now!" Grover looked close to tears.

"But I couldnt go after her by myself because the monster that has her is way to dangerous to fight alone."

"Which one is it?" Travis asked.

Grover gulped. "Our old friend Dr. Thorn"

Great. He brings back some not so sweet memories. Dr. Thorn aka the manticore took Annabeth off the side of a cliff with him while we were fighting. I spent about a month after that not knowing if she was dead or alive. Im going to send that jerk straight back to Tartarus where his sorry ass belongs.

"I was walking around central park when I found her. Shes young somewhere around 11. I looked away for one second and she was gone! I went over to the spot where she just was and saw a huge paw print in the mud" he put his face in his hands.

"We need a search and rescue squad" declared Chiron.

"I'll go." I immediately volunteered.

"So will I." said Annabeth. She wasn't very fond of Thorn either.

"Me too!" Grover said eagerly. " I owe her at least that much"

"Grover it's really not your fault" I said.

"All right then. Go quick and be safe. Contact camp if you need any help." Chiron said gravely.

"We will" replied Annabeth. Then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Argus drove us to Central Park. On the way there I asked Grover what he meant about this half blood being "different"

"You said she smelled almost like... and then you stopped."

"Oh. Right. Well I dont know, I could be wrong." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Grove just tell us." Annabeth said frustratedly.

He sighed. "Alright, her scent was like the one of a child of the Big Three."

Silence. I looked over at Annabeth and saw a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Grover I don't think..." She began

"I know. I was probably wrong." He didn't sound so sure. For the moment we just put that out of our minds. No one wanted to believe that because if it was true, shit was about to get serious.

"Hey were here!" said Annabeth.

Yep, Central Park. Looking hot as ever. We got out of the car and Grover led us to the exact spot he had seen the half blood an hour ago. And sure enough there was the manticore print in the mud.

"He had to have left more tracks." I said.

We searched around frantically trying to find another lead

"Here!" Annabeth shouted. A few feet away was another print. And after that another and another. You get it. I geuss no one bothered planting grass there because it was all mud. Good thing for us. The tracks led into a cluster of trees.

"Thats my girl!" I said grinning. She smiled, turned, and headed into the trees. Man I love her smile. Focus Percy. Grover and I followed her into the woods. The tracks led to a cave entrance.

"Since when was there a cave in Central Park?" I asked.

"This doesn't look good." Grover said fearfully.

We headed into the cave. It was more like a tunnel that led down into the earth. At the end was a huge cavern. In the middle lying (hopefully) unconcious on the floor was our missing half blood. I looked around, the coast seemed to be clear. "C'mon" I wispered. I knew Thorn could be anywhere. The best thing to do was grab her and get out of here as fast as we can. We started forward but before we got even ten feet Thorn appeared out of the shadows.

"Aha!" he said. "I knew I could lure you stupid half bloods down here. This ones scent is particularily strong and I know one of you has a good nose." He glared at Grover who was trying to hide behind Annabeth. "I also knew you idiots would come to save her because you are called heroes for a reason. Percy! Long time no see."

"Thorn." I growled. I uncapped Riptide and took a step forward.

"Save it!" He snarled. "She's more trouble than she's worth."

"I dont trust a word you say."

He shrugged. "Your funeral." Then he disapeared. I mean poof gone! Since when could monsters do that?!

We ran over to the unconcious girl. She seemed to be okay. Suddenly she groaned.

"Uhhhgg. Ow." She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" She looked at us. "Who are you guys?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy and Grover."

"Hi, I'm Bailey." she said. It didn't sound like she was fully awake yet.

"We have to get her back to camp, her scent's stronger now. More monsters will be here soon." Grover said worriedly. He looked around like he expected them to melt out of the wall.

"Lets go." I said. We started up the tunnel.

**More to come. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

We were about half way across the park when we heard a roar. We looked back and what do you know, running full speed right at us was a hydra. "Great" I muttered.

"Not again!" Bailey said in despair.

"Ya your going to have to get use to this. It's pretty much an everyday thing for us." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. The hydra roared again and this time we charged. Dodging the heads and the acid was quite a challenge but I'd done it before and this time it wasn't as bad. We were doing fine, me and Annabeth hacked at it's what seemed like millions of heads trying to find the one that would kill it, Grover played his reed pipes and made vines shoot out of the ground and rap around the monster's legs, and Bailey threw rocks at it. She was pretty brave. It all went wrong when Annabeth tripped. She had backed up and fell over a rock. I was too far away to help and Grover didn't have a weapon. Oh gods. "No!" I screamed. The hydra was about to shoot acid when all of a sudden all the water from a nearby lake rose up and pummeled the hydra. It stumbled and then fell over. I hacked off a few more heads and hit the lucky one. The monster disintegrated into that gross monster powder. Now wait. Something was wrong. I didn't pull that stunt with the water. Oh no. I looked over and saw Bailey sitting on the ground breathing heavily. Grover and Annabeth were staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Um..." I started to say. Nah. This must be a dream. I pinched myself so I would wake up. It didn't work. I pinched myself again. I was still there. Okay I guess this is real, as unbelievable as it is. Get a grip Percy. I looked at Bailey. She looked really freaked out.

"I've never done anything like that before." she whispered. "She tripped and that thing was about to kill her and I just..." she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay." I said. Bailey looked about eleven like Grover had said. She had long wavy brown hair and oh god, sea green eyes. I looked at Annabeth.

"Well," she said with a rather forced smile. "I guess you have a little sister Percy."

And sure enough, the trident of Poseiden appeared above Bailey's head.


End file.
